A Chase Through Time
by timeandcirque
Summary: 5 times, 5 places. All major events in one way or another, that in NO WAY should be altered. In fact, they should just be left alone altogether. But the Doctor can't do that. For the sake of the human race he must take the Master up on his ridiculous game and hope nothing goes wrong. Please R&R!


** Hey everyone!-I suddenly had an idea for this fic yesterday, and even though i dont have any sort of computer near me at the moment, i felt like i really needed to write it, so yeah i used my phone. Therefore, I'm sorry if the layout is all messed up and stuff because i genuinely have no clue what it looks like :P (oh and if any of the Doctor Who facts are a bit out-please tell me, id normally watch the episode through before hand to check but i cant do that either-ach i feel so primitive :L) Anyways, enjoy!**

Prologue

"But...why?"

The man standing before the Doctor smirked knowingly, and then the smirk extended into a grin, and then the grin extended into a fully fledged pure evil i-wield-all-the-power-in-your-face-i-win-ha-ha smile. There was nobody else standing upon, or to be exact, above the earth who could smile just like that.

For there was no one else quite like the Master.

And then the man spoke.

"Why? Surely you dont need to ask me why, Doctor. Surely you know by now that i like to see you dance. Like a puppet. My own little timelord puppet. I could press this button and WHAM" he slammed his hand against the wall, and such was the deathly silence among the others in the room, they could have sworn they felt the whole craft shake underneath their puny human feet."accelerate your aging leaving you nothing more than a shrivelled living corpse. Naah, not today." He pulled a face of disgust and continued. "Tomorrow, maybe? But today, well, you know what you have to do to keep me happy. Happy Master, happy humans, see?"

He spun around and pressed a button on the console behind him, and immediately music began to blare from hidden speakers.

PARTY FOR EVERYBODY DANCE...COME ON AND DANCE...COME ON AND-

The Master spun around once more, gesturing in a way that invited the other figures in the room to join in. Nobody moved.

"Ah, the delights of what i believe is a certain Eurovision of 2012! Party?" he cooed. "Dance? Noo? Aww." he pouted, sulkily, and then quick as a flash switched off the music and returned to his regular smirk of a facial expression.

"Master..." the Doctor finally spoke. "You know just as well as I do how close this is to breaking the rules. If any one of us." he waved his hand in the direction of Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. "were to be just in the wrong place at the wrong time we could change the past forever. Rewrite history."

"And you really think I of all people care?" the Master drawled lazily. "If you fail, i unleash the Toclafane. Now is that or is that not rewriting history? By 2012 Europe will most likely have ceased to exist-WHAM-never mind 'Eurovision'. Do i care? Nuh uh uh with a capital NO. Now go! GO! Oh, and he stays."

The Master pointed at Captain Jack, who responded with a

"Hey? What've I done wrong?"

"We can't have you running off like you always do, Doctor, you need an anchor, a motive to make you return other than the obvious..." he mimed shooting all of the humans in the room to get his point across.

The Doctor nodded, and took the piece of paper which the Master had taken from his suit pocket and handed over to him.

"But Doctor-where are we-" Martha began, but was quickly silenced by the look he gave her.

"I'll explain, i promise, just give me time." he whispered, as he took ahold of the second thing which the Master passed to him-Captain Jack's vortex manipulator, which had been confiscated by one of the Master's soldiers? slaves? earlier. It had been their last hope of escaping, even if it did carry one passenger only, and it had been taken from them.

Only now, ironically, it was being handed back to them by their captor, for use for a very different purpose.

"Ive re-jigged the mechanisms so it can take the both of you, and added a lockdown system, causing the device to shut down after seven uses. The co-ordinates are set to your first location, so, er-that's it! Dance, puppets, dance!" the Master cackled to himself and pressed another console button, which meant that as the Doctor and Martha clasped hands over the Vortex Manipulator and spiralled out to an unknown time, they left to the sounds of Elton John.

**please review! xD And you shall find out exactly what the Doctor and Martha have to do...in the next chapter! Wooo! **


End file.
